Warrior's Passion
by Paradise-of-Darkness
Summary: It's a Turles 'seme' and Raditz 'Uke' story of them meeting and being together, struggling of normal life problems on their home world planet Vegeta.
1. Author Notes

**Author's Notes of Warriors Passion**

**WARNING: This story contain lemon, yaoi lemon, fights, alcohol and other mature things that are not suitable for the young folks.**

I never seen a Turles and Raditz love yaoi story (Or none that I can find as of now) which has me puzzled very deeply because I believe they couldn't be more perfect for each other in a way. I barely even seen pictures of them it's like a rarity...

Anyhow, this is going to be a long fanfic that I believe it's going to be about 15-30 chapters long and each page will have 15,000 - 20,000 characters, as well that I am going to dumb down a few pages because I get way into the mature scenes. If you notice one page drastically gets shorten that is because I token out all the good detail stuff and put basic normal stuff, and or made it short some. That being said the full story will be in my other accounts, so if you like to read please go there to read them, thanks.

PLOT: It's about Turles and Raditz first time meeting each other and how they are together from this. Taken place on planet Vegeta that was never destroyed by Frieza, he never killed everyone on it. (I didn't really say why he never did but lets just say he just never wanted to. OK?). Planet Vegeta is a little more excepted of the gay community but they have some issues of normal life problems of it. (I personally think they don't have religion per say but myths and legends they go by.) /:PLOT

I'm not the perfect writer in the world but I have been writing for 12 years, yet that doesn't mean crap if you can't right it good and don't know some basic rules. Well I hope I do as to that I'm not perfect, if you do see a mess up and or don't understand a part of my story. That if I didn't make any sense to a part of a plot as into stating to what I was trying to say. Please! Tell me don't let me hang... I find it more rude if you do not tell me in the reviews. You don't have to make it public if you think it will shame me, that's all cool.

I am looking for a beta reader too, if anyone likes to help me. I would be most happy in the world but you have to like yaoi and understand I'm doing this out of fun so don't be to bossy on me as in you know best. I am always open for ideas but if I don't like the idea I will go with my own gut feeling!

Anyway I hope you like my story of Turles and Raditz, if not I'm terribly sorry and that's all I can say if I wasted your well important time.

**- Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any characters from the Anime that were created by Akira Toriyama. I am not making money from this fan fiction nor will I ever try to. The characters that I own are the ones that you never heard of before and that being said I will be making a ton in this story because it's in the works.

For now I own Bokai, Keiru and Rukkora, Buryusseru, Suiba, Konbvu and I don't own the Saiyan of them but I own the attitude and looks.


	2. Chapter 1

**A life ends and it means nothing but more work... **

Turles is the captain of a well known group called the Paradox, that this group handles very dangers tasks and high estates of big cash income from taking over these very strong worlds.

That being said Turles was walking down the halls from just leaving the medical bay with his high elite men, to the right of this captain is a scarred up to hell on it's face fellow that was named Bokai. By looking at this man could be your last because he's the kind who will kill you with in the matter of seconds from you staring at him to long. The other side of Turles is anther taller man named Keiru to not being as good looking to the scarred up dude but yet has the same profile that by looking at him wrong he will snap you like a twig. What separates Bokai from Keiru beside their appearance is that scarred up guy tries to be very humorist either though some times he's just annoying to others, and he quite likes himself deeply that you expect him to look at himself in a mirror every day enjoying the lust body he's got. On the other hand Keiru doesn't think highly of himself thus he keeps a respectable idea to that he's very ugly. Keiru does know and understand that he wont be able to get laid like Bokai would yet he prefers to keep it that way because he's not some man whore, you can see they might not like each other to the way they been described to their personalities. Fallowing behind is a Female Saiyan name Rukkora that she is a bulked body build person, even more then the other normal female warriors but yet having a very attractive face makes up for lack of the feminine like body. She is vicious in her own ways as in that one moment Rukkora would flirt with you being very girly, then the next second breaking your arm off because she felt like it. Yes Rukkora might be more insane then the other two men but she controls herself around Turles.

Well they all do in front their captain because Turles is stronger then all of them combined and that he will not take any bullshit from his men, so they have to behave them self to keep a respectable name to the Paradox group as to what the captain wants.

Turles walked into a bar by standing in the door way for a moment to look around seeing that the joint is nothing more then it being a collective of inferior warrior class lowlifes in this room. So then Turles walked in the bar fully with his men not caring of these cretins that are beneath him.

All of the Saiyans that were in there having a good time drinking and eating away before stops to what they were doing to watch this group walking in there place. Everyone in the bar started to ponder why are these high class of fighters were doing here in the first place because this area was for the weak and these warriors were clearly elite higher ups. They started to mutter and chat saying "huh what's this... What are they doing here?" Among other mindless chatter with each other of trying to figure out why are they here as well to what's going on.

As the Paradox group were walking through the place Bokai mutters out aloud "My god this place is a crap whole, I wouldn't be surprise if this bar had some rats that where having a rave under our very feet." He then snickers thinking that he said something funny but it clearly wasn't. Rukkora then replies to this stupid man's remarks "Don't you ever shut up you know the very reason why we are here and we don't want to hear your mindless chatter." Bokai looks back at Rukkora to see the mean expression on her face and then smiles seeing that he made her mad and responds in a lax voice "Oh come on you know that was funny, why don't you lighten up." She looks away when he said that, then by sighing because the female warrior knows that the more she bickers with him the more he will babble on until Bokai breaks her will. That it was a waste of breath to have a bicker fight at this serious time, Keiru rolls his eye as in saying my god they are bitching at each other again will they just shut up.

Turles walked to a table that was free from anyone being there and sits down in a chair as in a well respectable manner like a captain stature should be, and so his men that were fallowing him as well sits down in the other chairs in a lazy and relaxing poseur of to they're own personalities.

The room started to quieting down some because the low power leveled warriors rather then worry about Turles's group being here because they cared more on having fun and enjoying them selves then to wondering why of them.

Keiru lifts up his arm for a few seconds in order to call for a waiter of the bar to come over to give them drinks, so a waiter comes over to the group from seeing this Saiyan waving his arm over the crowd of people in the joint. The attendant appears next to Keiru as into asking him, "What would you guys like to have for today?"

Keiru replies in a normal tone "Get us all your hardest and expensive drink you got here." The waiter then responds back to this fellow "OK no problem."

Before this person could leave to get these drinks for them that Turles could see the trickery into this man's eyes and so he lifts his hand in the way of the person's path. Making sure that it wouldn't be able to go anywhere and by stopping this man from leaving Turles then spoke.

"Make sure that it is the best you've got... Because you will not see the day of tomorrow if you give us the weak shit..."

After the commander making his statement he then remove his arm out of the way so this person could go now. The waiter stood there for a few seconds from in fear because this attendant was thinking in doing of that fact.

"Of course sir I will make sure that it is..." By say in a worried scratchy voice that the waiter then leaves in a hurry to get the drinks for them. Bokai snickers from how freaked out the waiter was to Turles words of wisdom. Turles closed his eyes after he done that display of power towards this person as in that he was trying to think what to do next before they get their drinks.

The waiter then came back few minutes later with this fancy like bottle of what appears to be some kind of liqueur and as well some glasses on a tray. Everyone at the bar started to mutter upon them selves once more of the odd and unusually actions that these elite people were doing, but most likely out of jealousy from these lowlifes. Because no one there would being able to have the luxury of ever having this drink that was brought out for the Paradox group.

So the attendant places the glasses one by one for each of them on the table then opening this liqueur bottle that was chilled before hand and pores them their drinks in each of their glasses that he just placed down for these Saiyans. When this person finished servicing this crew the waiter was going to walk away with the bottle from being done poring for them but then Keiru stops the guy by yanking the bottle out of the man's hand.

Keiru smiles at the person and said, "Thanks, I'll take that..." Then placing the bottle on the table and that the waiter was angry of this ugly man to what it done to him, but when the attendant looked at all four of them. Seeing upon their faces as being that if you don't leave you'll die, so this waiter over looks to what just happen to him and walks away, smart move.

As Keiru, Bokai and Rukkora starts to drink their drinks and eating some of the complementary food that was already on the table before they token this spot of the room.

Turles still sits there calmly not enjoying himself as to waiting for something and or thinking about stuff, Bokai stops enjoying himself from seeing that Turles was doing nothing and wanted to ask his captain something "So captain, do you think Abokado will live?" When saying that he then started to munch away on the apple like fruit that was on the table. The other two stops feasting for a second to see what Turles would say back from what Bokai said. Nothing was said in return from Turles that he was still thinking away as in he didn't care to what Bokai have said to him.

Bokai didn't like that his captain clearly ignored his question by not replying back to his remarks to Bokai's asking, so then he saying in a munching words of being filled up with some food in his mouth "Well, omch, munch, I believe that." Turles then slowly opens his eyes to give this over boisterous Saiyan a calm death look that if he doesn't shut up and gets his god damn food down in his gut, that he was going to get up and pull his internal organs out to in order to quiet him. Bokai the pigging out Saiyan saw his captain's stare and stops talking to his superior that he looks away still eating, he didn't want to die from something this stupid he thought. Keiru and Rukkora saw this and started to eat once more because it's better to not be in the middle of this dispute, pretty much acting like nothing just happened and that they were not a part of it.

/Beep.. blip.. beep.. blip../ "hrmm..." Turles said from hearing this noise in his scouter, it was an instant transmission from somewhere that was being sent to him. He then pressed the button on the scouter to open the line up to hear this in coming call. The commander said out openly in a low tone to reply to this new person that was calling "Hello." A manly voice started to speak in his scouter "Good evening, is this captain Turles from the Paradox Group..." Turles then replies from hearing that person asking if he was "Yes this is the captain from Para." This voice rudely interrupted him by over remarking him on his scouter that be being very blunt "I am sorry to inform you this sir but Abokado just died in the healing chamber at 15:37 and we are disposing the body as we speak." Turles looks at his feasting crew and grunts from hearing that factual fact from to what it appears to be a doctor on the line, Turles then turns off the scouter transmission thus ending the call.

"Well Bokai... Like to know how's your lieutenant is doing..." The three of them stops eating and drinking their drinks to look up in a what's up type way, then pondering to what their captain might say next. Captain Turles said in a not so caring and pissed off low brow voice "That he just expired less then 5 minutes ago and being disposed as we speak."

That all three of them had acquisitive fear upon their faces from hearing this information that be they were shocked but then having a look as if in of course expression. Because what's the luck at this important time that they needed this man whom just died. Crosses his arm and leans back in his chair the captain debates on what to do next for this news, being in a non slack of this man's death other then being pissed that this person just died. "Sir... What shall we do..." Rukkora said in hopes to get a well thought out plan from him and so then the crew awaits for their captain to give out his next order as in what to do now.

Mighty Turles gets up off his chair out of his non slack posture and boasted out his commands to his group.

"Rukkora you will take over for now as the temporary second commander and finish Abokado's work that were not completed. Make sure to inform me of what our future actions are. As in to which worlds are next into being conquered and informational needs of these planets, to how we should be taking over it and data request to be presented to the clean up crew..."

After saying that the elite captain starts to walk away from his subordinates, Rukkora then bellowed out from the captain's orders "Huh WHAT.. Why me, can't they do that..." Then pointing to her two team mates that were having a dumbfounded like expression on their faces from what she said.

Turles stops walking away from them of hearing Rukkora's back talk that this dark skinned Saiyan slightly turns his head to the side to look back at her with a sight that if you fuck with me you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life type look and said to this woman.

"That is you're orders and that you will fallow them with no questions asked. Any more lip that comes before me, I will make sure to make your nickname BITCH... A reality..."

He then straightening his head to looking foreword once more and preceding to walking away from his men, leaving the low class joint by opening and slamming the door of the bar out of anger.

All the warriors in this bar stopped talking for a few moments to watch all this going down news and heard that someone just died. They started to talk about this as to gossiping to them selves of what's going on to the Paradox Group.

While everyone was doing that Rukkora just sits their in shocked of this man that she works for just threatening her in such a manner. Bokai and Keiru does a puckered frown out of amazement expression as into what just happen but of course Bokai breaking the ice spouted in a comical way "You're nick name is bitch..." Then the two oafs started to chuckle that they couldn't believe that Turles said that to her in such a way. Rukkora then hits them both on their heads.

/Ker Smack/

That being done she said in a evil in charge tone. "I'm second captain and you will listen to me... Understand!" They both started to rub their heads from being hit and replies to her "Oh ok..." Yet Bokai can't shut up or help him self that he couldn't resist to quote from her orders of what Rukkora just dictated "What a Bitch..." This newly promoted Saiyan heard from Bokai that he apparently wishing to be closer to death of her anger because Bokai will not learn to shut up when need to be. But she over looks it, to that this female warrior will be getting him later for that. Rukkora stood up from her seat and said.

"So then men, we need to go to Abokado's apartment and get those paper works."

The two men both sighs and dropped their heads because they are warriors not nerds so they wouldn't know crap from shit and now have to help Rukkora with it.

Turles was walking down the hallways that he was thinking of whom could take over being second captain because Rukkora is not the brightest in the world but yet not as stupid as the other two. He was getting so flustered of thinking into what to do, that Turles started to care less about finding a replacement second commander thus he wanted to relieve his stress on some entertainment and that being stuck in this captain's mind. From this new impulse he then starts to walk somewhere to get this action of the unknown location to where it might be at?


	3. Chapter 2

**What's up with all the shoving?**

As Turles was trying to find this place that he was more interested of going to now, a group of Saiyans were walking on the opposite side and pathway of the hall. The Commander walked past this group by brushing against the tallest one of them. Not caring to what he did as in the mighty warrior just carried on by continuously walking down the corridor, worrying about other things in mind.

The giant Saiyan stops dead in his tracks and turned around to watch this man going on his business like nothing had happen. The guy who halted his walking had long black hair that it reaches to his knee caps even passing some from it being so long. Was being pissed off and angry from the Saiyan's rudeness of rubbing against him, that this person didn't say anything to excuse it's self. Raditz the name of this fellow was going to go after the dark skinned elite warrior because no one brushes against him with out saying an apology.

Before he could go after the man one of his crew mates yelled out because they left the loveable ope behind.

"Hey the captain wants you... Now!"

Raditz looked back by slightly turning his head some to look at his fellow worker that was calling him and replied back to it.

"One second... I have to do something."

When Raditz turned his head back towards the direction where he seen the man last but saw the Saiyan was gone from sight.

The big lug grunted because it was to late now to go hunt the guy down by not getting the chance to do what he wanted to do and show his feelings towards this Saiyan to what just happen earlier. So then Raditz giving up on the mini mission he turned himself around and jogging back up with his team mates as well to see what the captain from his group wanted from him.

Raditz's group was called the Paragon that they just returned from being out on an earlier mission of conquering a world and was taking a rest stop from taking over the planet. This scout/battle group normally finds low to high profitable planets, for others to make it their new homes and or research planets to encourage them into the inter galactic trades of trading goods to high quality materials with others.

Today Raditz was being informed by his captain named Buryusseru that he wanted Raditz to do some stuff for him. Buryusseru had unmanageable short like black hair with this ugly man like chin that could repel any females even men from the sight of it.

Captain Buryusseru said to this long haired Saiyan grunt. "Raditz I need you to start filling out the forms for the next planet called Teclip that needs it's approval from the D.O.R.O.M.O.T.P.A. center and the okay from them, so we can start conquering it. As well the paper works information to implant these new planet owners to this world named Lishba too."

Raditz was happy to oblige his high captain but he stated back to his superior.

"Of course sir but I need the approval from you to leave to get these forms to do them and I as well wanted to do other tasks for myself."

Buryusseru the unruly looking man nods as if he could care less to what his subordinate wanted to do for it's own personal agenda as long Raditz does the stuff he requested first, that he was all down for it. The low class warrior agreed by nodding back towards his captain. After this talk with this unpleasant man he then walked away to start working on his task that Raditz was sent out to do and as well was doing his own stuff too.

The big haired Saiyan was working his tail off within his apartment for several hours later on these documents to what Buryusseru wanted as well other important papers with anther Saiyan named Suiba.

"Suiba what's this?" Raditz said in a questioning tone then by grabbing this group of papers. As he was waiting for his reply back, that Raditz started reading these files and was being appalled from reading the work from what this Sayian had done.

Suiba looked over from what he was doing and said to Raditz. "It's the information of the planet Lishba... Something somethin agreements an..."

Raditz stopped Suiba's lazy muttering by replying back to this idiotic Saiyan in a harsh voice. "It is all wrong, you have put down the incorrect application and misinformed information of the new owners indelicate agenda... Among other things! Fix IT!" Then lightly thudded the paper works on his own desk that Suiba was sitting at.

The non slacked Saiyan looked over at the paper work on the desk and frowned but then smirking as well laughing at this Saiyan who is trying to show some authority towards him.

Raditz wasn't amused from his reaction and bluntly interrupted Suiba's laughter. "You will correct these errors and you will do them at a timely matter..."

Suiba snickers at Raditz and said "OR WHAT? I did what I was suppose to do, it will pass through the department of records on mediator of trades and planet agreements..." After making the statement he leans back in Raditz's chair and snickers even more, thinking he knows better then the giant Saiyan that was from a low class group.

Raditz grind his teeth some from what this over confident Saiyan have said to him and replies in a more low pissed off tone towards Suiba.

"How dare you tell me this piece of SHIT will past because I know it will not and..." Suiba Stops Raditz by over commenting him.

"You're nothing more then a grunt in not even a worthy class group to be called Paragon... I have more authority then you and sense forth my words are gold compared to yours, because I am a higher class warrior which you are not..."

The low class warrior stared at this fellow in a way that I am going to brake your legs off look. Because either though Raditz was clearly smarter then this over confident Saiyan but Raditz needed Suiba to sign a high authority signature by writing some fancy words to make this appeal to be completed fast and smoother for him. Because Suiba apparently had some kind of over level class above Raditz.

Suiba has been fucking around a lot and hasn't been doing his job correctly and wasn't doing what he wanted. Then by thinking of the whole situation that was before him, Raditz said in a calm and serious way.

"I don't need your service anymore... Get out of my apartment!"

Raditz looks towards the door giving Suiba the incentive to leave and then looking back to this now shocked Saiyan's look in his chair. When Suiba snaps out of his shock expression by getting up in a chuckling way and responds back to Raditz's demanding command.

"Hmm, got a little pride hurt from what I said... Well I don't need this job anyway."

He gets up out of Raditz's chair then by walking up to what he thought was a pride hurt Saiyan into a face to face conflict manner to mutter before Raditz his last remarks towards him.

"But I'm sure you'll crawl back to me because with out me you will be unable to get these paper work expediently done and that you don't want to displease your captain from not giving him his high expectations of your fast work... "

This higher class warrior walked pass Raditz by hitting his shoulder to Raditz's by fully walking away from the low class fighter towards the door. Before he left completely he then looks back at Raditz that this big haired Saiyan was watching Suiba's every move.

"When you do you'll pay me double... No.. Triple for my services."

That being said from the over confident Saiyan by leaving Raditz's apartment by opening and closing the door from saying that bit of news to this low class warrior. The less mighty warrior then rubs his shoulder not being phased but saying.

"What is up with everyone hitting or rubbing against me today."

After this fiasco that just happened to poor Raditz, he then walked over to the desk that Suiba was sitting at. That it was being in the living room and he started to collect all the papers on this desk, so Raditz could take with him to his other job that he was working for,

"What else could go wrong..." Raditz said in a sighing action from the depression of what just happen and now not knowing what he should do now...

Before Raditz could walk to the door with his paper works. /Ding Dong!... Ding Dong!/

"Huh.. The door bell, Um.. It can't be Suiba... Can it?" He assumed it might of been him.

So then Raditz places the papers back down on his desk and walked towards the door and opening it to see a very disgusting looking guy at his door way.

"AHUH..."

Raditz blurts out from seeing this fellow's face being messed up looking to hell and thought to himself.

(What the hell? Did this guy go through a blender and became deformed or was it born like that... I thought my captain was ugly... My god! What does this guy want...)

The Stranger lowered his eyebrows in a mad way but seeing Raditz was just reacting normally to his look and replies "Are you Raditz?" Raditz blinks from what he said because this man knew whom he was. "Um... yeah I am why."

The ugly man then responds to Raditz's answer. " I need some paper works done, that I need you to fill them out and make the changes needed..." handing Raditz a folder with papers in it, Raditz grabs the work from the man still listening to his talking. "A friend of mine told me that you can make these paper work go through systems with easier and that your work is the top quality... My captain will pay you a well respectable price, if you satisfy his needs."

Raditz thumbs through the papers some as to not looking at this fellow anymore. He was wondering where this man got the information about him and before he could say anything back when lifting his head up to this ugly dude but it was gone.

He squints to were that guy might of disappear to and starts to look at the paper works some more that where handed to him. Raditz was astonished with these papers that were handed to him because they were very important indeed, as in he does in fact knew how to sign these kinds of paper works and get them through the systems very fast. He then shuts his door behind himself, making sure no one would enter in it when he's not there.

Leaving his place and so forth started to walk towards this other work place to complete these paper works that were given to him just now, because they where even more important then his own captain's paper works at the moment.

The long haired Saiyan was walking down the halls, almost passing a room that it's door was slightly still open and that Raditz couldn't resist to kinda peek in it while he was walking by the apartment. Raditz saw nothing but he heard some thumping like sounds and voices of moans and cries within this room that it was familiar noises to him.

"Hmm... Someone is getting some..." He said in a sly voice as well snickering from having some dirty thoughts of his own as he was walking by this place.

The thumping noises was indeed coming from within Turles's newly rented apartment master bedroom that was in the low class sector section complex. Appears to be the captain Turles to what it seem to be him humping a guy pretty hard in his bed. A few moments later Turles gets off of the man as if he was done fucking this dude, he then lays down on his back and resting there as if he was not pleased with the sex.

The dude that Turles just screwed with rolls over towards him and the stranger placing it's head on Turles's chest as if it wanted to snuggle with this elite Saiyan, like the fellow felt like he done a good job by being loved from this dark skinned Saiyan.

Turles was appalled from the man's action and shrugging the cretin off by doing that the captain said to it. "What the FUCK are you doing..."

The guy was confused from Turles display and being some what hurt from being shrugged off of Turles's body in a way. Stranger said back to him in a confused and upset sad tone.

"Well... I was snuggling and that..." Turles heard enough from this pathetic guy as to that he gets up off the bed and reaching over to the little nightstand to grab a bundle of monies, then by throwing it at the man even hitting the dude of it.

Turles said after showing this angry action at the guy. "Get the fuck out of here FAGOT and make sure you don't touch anything before you go... Or this will be your last day life of the living ..." Turles giving a sickening like smile from saying this very evil threat.

He then watches the man getting a feared expression upon it's face and seeing the man's emotion of feeling of used by him. The fellow quickly gets up off the bed and started to grabbing his clothes into trying to put them on in a hurry from those words from the man who just fucked him.

Turles was walking towards the bathroom from seeing that reaction from the man, as well snickering in a devilishly way while he was now pleased with the sex somewhat... No not really the guy was horrible in bed but he was pleased that he made the man feel used. When Turles walked into the bathroom and by turning on the sink's faucet that he then heard a door slam of his apartment from the guy leaving in a pissed off like way.

He opens the bathroom drawer to grab a rag within it and he wanted to clean off himself by getting this cloth wet from the turned on sink. After ringing out some of the water in the rag he then started to rub it on his hot chiseled abs and crouch from the filth from this guys releasing himself on this commander and his own with this rag.

/Beep.. blip.. beep.. blip../

Turles turns his head towards the master bed room hearing his scouter was making a noise. He left his scouter on alert mode because he was to occupied with his recent activity though it was probably a waste of his time.

Turning off the sink he then walked out of the bathroom with the rag in hand but few seconds later throwing it in a hamper for dirty clothes. Grabbing the scouter on foot of the bed's prepac furniture, he placing it against his ear then by pressing the button on the scouter to open the line up and said,

"who am I talking to..." Turles awaits for a reply from the unknown person on line.

A normal like woman voice appears and said "Ah... Yes this is Rukkora sir... I wanted to inform you... We have anther mission assigned to us and..." He started hear some papers being jumbled around that she was trying to find what to say next to her captain. "The planet Teshicksicbar needs to be taken over..."

Turles sighed by rubbing his face with one hand out of frustration because that's the planet they just token over and she is apparently fucking up all Abokado's paper works...

The elite warrior said respond to her in an angry voice to this stupid bitch. "No! We just token over this planet... DONT YOU REMEMBER... Rukkora..."

Growling now after saying those words because he was screwed if he doesn't find someone fast to do these paper works, that the mindless idiot like Rukkora will ruin his reputation from it's idiocy. He then said before she could mutter any more words to him.

"Rukkora I will handle the paper works... Please just step back from them and leave the papers their before you regret even being a part of my team..."

She replies in a sad and upset tone. "Fine sir... I'm tired of being your paper bitch ANYWAY... Good day..." She hangs up on her captain.

By hearing that she did he then throws the scouter on the bed and sits on the prepac furniture at the end of the front part of the bed. Putting his hands on his knees as well looking down in thinking of what he could do next in finding a replacement second captain because there is no elite warriors at this time to be hired to his expectations and finding Abokado was a rarity in it's self.

Turles then remembers there were a small profession of an elite secretary class that was here at the low class sector to get easy money from stupid low class warriors who gotten into trouble or needs help with their paper works. Turles gets his clothes out of his closet, he started to put them on as well the armor that was on the ground and then grabbing the scouter from being on the bed.

Leaving his apartment by opening and not really making sure the door was closed when closing it, that the mighty warrior started to walk to this place from what he remembered it not being to far away to find. This place he hopefully to even maybe find a better temporary second captain for his group until he finds a better person to be permanently assigned for the job.


	4. Chapter 3

****Better pay attention! **Hmm, where did the paper works go...**

Time being close to midnight now as the elite captain Turles was walking through the corridors trying to find this place. Which he does few moments later by being in front of a double glass door of the department, looking at the header of the glass reading it's information.

\Working Elites for the Department, for All Warrior Class Need of Help!\

Rolling his eyes as in thinking it was a joke for sure. After reading that he opened up the doors and then by walking in letting them close by their selves.

He is trying to find a Saiyan with dark green hair as well dark skin like his own and having a very boy toy face too which is repulsive to his taste in men. The man was named Konbvo that Turles remembered because he knew the guy personally thus this person can find him a temporary Lieutenant with ease.

Turles walked up to the very tall counter front desk and leaned over to look at this small alien dude doing some paper works in a lazy fashion, that Turles seen this guy appeared to being bright as a rock but asking him anyway.

"I am looking for Konbvo.. The man who is running this department."

The person at the desk pointed toward the direction to where Turles should go but when Turles looked over to where he was pointing at it was the wall behind himself. The man was continuously filing the paper work, clearly not paying attention to this warrior by mistakenly or purposely showing this elite man the wrong way.

Looking back at the alien in an angrily way and grunted from this display then by grabbing onto this man's collar of his suit, lifting the guy up off his seat. Bringing his face toward this person's as in planning of having a face to face discussion by Turles saying in a low but very seductive voice.

"May you point again... Because I don't think the wall is the path to finding this man I am looking for..."

Staring into the man's eyes in a calm but threatening type way looking into the frighten fellow's expression. The guy was now dangling in the air from the mighty Turles's grip, maybe even close to crapping it's pants from Turles's action. The man tries to utter a word out to him but before he could a voice appeared out of no where.

"Turles, Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

Turles brakes the very well focused death stare toward the man that he had a good hold of to look to the side to watch a fellow walking up to them and recognizing it was Konbvo. Seeing it was him Turles stood up from being bent over on the counter and still holding the guy in his hand. The elite warrior lets go of his grip to this little man which the guy fell hitting the ground very hard.

/Thud!/

"Huh... What the fuck..." The stranger on the ground said then by scrambling away as to crawling back behind his desk to glare at Turles for doing that to him.

"Sir! We need security here! Now!" The man trembled after saying that being afraid now to what Turles might do to him from himself saying it.

Konbvo responded after standing right next to Turles and from looking at his shaky employee.

"Oh no need for that Turles is a very rough man to pathetic lower life forms like you because you are nothing more to him then trash... Which I agree. If you want to keep on living pay attention to whom ever is talking to you. You're hired to be my greeter for my future clients and nothing more. Do your job correctly if you want to keep this work, understand."

Turles crossed his arms looking at the man shivering on the ground even more from Konbvo soft threats of firing this guy.

"So Turles what brings you here?" Konbvo said in a questioning of an acquisitive manner then by looking at Turles wondering why he was here.

Turles looked at Konbvo when he was asked this and replied to his question. "I need you to find me a replacement temporary lieutenant because my old permanent one just expired and Rukkora is to stupid for me in being my temporary."

Uncovering his arms and then by covering his mouth with one hand from yawning after stating his problem to Konbvo. By not caring that he was very vulgarly saying toward his subordinate dieing and Rukkora being stupid, as well being in the dead of night so he's kinda in a not so caring mode anyway.

Konbvo couldn't resist to chuckle a bit because it was a tad humorous how Turles could care less about someone's life so easy and like so, he replied to Turles's less then positive attitude.

"Sure Turles, no problem... But. Please fallow me I prefer to chat else where."

Konbvo grabbed the files on the tall counter desk and started to walk away from Turles as in wanting Turles to fallow him to continued the chat. So Turles dropped his hand from yawning to his side and fallowed behind him. They walked up to a wooden door and Konbvo opened this door for the captain to walk through the door way. Turles walked in this room as well the green haired Saiyan closed the door behind himself when he walked through too, the captain Turles glanced at Konbvo when he done that. Turles then looked in the room by finding himself in this place having nice big cubicles as well being fancy in it's color designs decor on it's walls and sculptures inside it.

"Well what's this?" Turles muttered looking at the boy toy in a pondering way because

it was to nice and most elite places like this aren't so in to their decor. As to being over the top showing there are all high class of it's fancy smancy stuff.

(Something was up?) Turles thought to himself...

The green haired Saiyan grinned and said in a giggling tone. "We are elite we got to show we are, you know." Then putting his hands on his hips as to boasting and said in a happy pleased tone.

Turles crossed his arms once more and snorted by saying. "In short terms a scam... For the weaker warriors to believe their getting top notch stuff, but really their being raked over a dead esroh."

Lifting his eye brows in a slack posture as to say yeah huh what will you say next and was waiting for the sneaky green headed fellow to reply back to his conclusion that he spouted to him.

"Correct. Don't worry Turles I would never scam you." Konbvo responded in a nod and a oh you wave hand juster after saying that to Turles in a smiling way.

"Hum, hun." Turles muttered again because he was thinking he might be getting a tiny scam but not as great to the low class's. He didn't care because he needed this solved and he'd be willing to pay more to get rid of his troubles.

After that discussion they started to walk to the other side of the room as well chatting with each other of the captain's blight.

Raditz was working on his paper works that was handed to him earlier from the very ugly stranger from before. He finally gotten them done for the countless hours he was on them of signing from others and his own rewriting work to it.

The two walked past Raditz's desk, the big haired guy picked his head up from looking down on his work of hearing his boss chatting to some one and then seeing Konbvo talking to this dark stranger.

Raditz was musing to himself, (Who is that fellow that's talking to my boss, he looks familiar.. Hmm..? Oh well.) After the little chat in his mind he then looked back down to his work as they walked by him.

When Raditz's boss stopped at the front of the main office with his boss's companion. That the low class warrior stood up from a shocked sense as in remembering who was that man by blurting out in a calm but quiet way.

"That's the fucker who bumped into me this evening..." By saying this having a evil glare at them.

The giant Saiyan Raditz decided to take some action because now he wanted to go over there to punch this asshole's face in. To relieve his stress of firing Suiba, Suiba brushing against him and as well this guy doing the same too by being brushed against his body of that man from yesterday. The low class warrior started to walk toward them from making his decision in a very quick pace being in kick ass mode.

Before Raditz could descend before them Konbvo was chatting to Turles by saying.

"Well I need your information and personal charts of your records of what you are to what you have done recently. As well missions logs and what missions you need to be on next."

After the toy boy said this to Turles he seen in the corner of his eye Raditz approaching them. "AH! Raditz good timing... I need you to do something for me."

The big haired Saiyan did a jolted halt from the force fast walk toward them and recovered from this failed surprised attack, he muttered in a grumbling voice. "Yeah, sure what do you need. Boss?" With a pretend smirk on his face but really gripping his teeth together secretly out of anger.

The green haired Saiyan said to his little fetch lackey monkey. "I need you to file this over there in the big file case and make sure to place them in the correct spots because I will make sure they are later on." Trying to belittle him because he knew Raditz a low class warrior and likes to fuck with his mind. By saying this to him handing the folders that konbvo was holding to the tall long haired Saiyan warrior.

Raditz does a slow blink from Konbvo saying that to him and responded in a normal tone. "Of course sir." Grabbing the work from his boss in a tugging motion, but before he left he looked down at Turles. Because he was about a foot taller then Turles as well looking at this man in a way of I will cut your ass off, put it on a plate, serve it to the rats type look, walking away from the both of them from doing this toward these two warriors.

When Raditz did this stare toward Turles, the captain noticed him doing that and presses the scouter button to see his power level. He was astonished that this Saiyan was so low barely passing a thousand.

"What is up with this Saiyan... Konbvo?" Looking at him for an answer of this because this was the elite place so what the fuck?

"Oh... Oh yesh him." Konbvo looked over at Raditz but seeing nothing because his hair was so huge and couldn't see what he was doing but Raditz was moving ever slightly of putting the files in the correct spots.

"Well he came to us looking for work and we where going to give him a low lackey job, but some how he found out my little scam and said if we didn't give him this work. That he would blow the whole operation to everyone."

Then looking at now the some what worried look on Turles's face and saying from his look.

"Yet no one would believe a low class like him anyway, he wasn't the first. So we wanted to humor our selves by making him do some big boy's work and saying if he does a good job he could stay. You know us thinking he would fail miserably and then kicking his ass out the door by destroying his pride.. But..."

Scratching the back of his head out of a nerviness twitch as to tell his friend of how this went down and muttered out in a man giggle.

"Um... Well he is actually better then even most of my elites... So! I let him be part of my group after that."

Giving a excited grin to Turles from saying this neat story how Raditz was here in the first place. Turles had his eyes closed at this time and Konbvo grin turned into a frowned because he felt like he fucked up and might lose Turles now from this stupid story. The green haired Saiyan was going to speak to recover his ass from what he said but Turles replied.

"That makes sense... Not all elite is intelligent and not all low class are dumb. As to putting the world isn't square but round... You're sure that green hair of yours isn't rotting out your brain. My dumb friend..."

Giving a silent smile of a grand evilness to it and a hum chuckle from his remarked to his idiot friend's actions.

The boy toy frowned became a puckered one and grumbled to Turles's comment "Ha... Ha. My hair is green being mold or something... How funny..."

A little chuckle came from the other side of the room so they broke away from looking at each other to look over at the big haired Saiyan because it was him giving out a mini laugh of that remark from the captain.

"Hrmp." Konbvo said and looked away from Turles and spouted in a grumpy way of mindless chatter like. "Well you know being a jerk is not going to get you anywhere and... And..." Still yakking and rambling on in those kinds of words which was going on through the captain's mind (Blah blah blah... The girly boy throwing a hissy fit. How hilarious...)

Turles presses on anther button on his scouter, scrolling the contact list to find Rukkora's scouter listed number and pressed the send button to get her on the line.

Rukkora comes on the line and said "Auh huh um yes. What!" Turles does a blank stared of anger into the abyss from her reply and then stated from her rude comment.

"It's your captain... Would you like to re quote what you said earlier..." Awaiting for her to mutter something but she doesn't. Turles wiggles his lower jaw of her action after doing that said in a serious voice.

"I need you to get those paper works I told you to not touch and bring them here to this place's location that I will be sending right now."

Pressing more buttons on his scouter to find the place's locations position map numbers and sending it to her to bring this paper work to the correct place.

He gets no reply back from her but he started to hear some rambling noises as papers moving around and then heard in a far away tone. "Bokai where the fuck did those papers I gave you go..." Rukkora spouted "You never gave me it.. Bitch!" Bokai shouted back to her.

From hearing that bit of news he yelled out aloud, "What is going on... Rukkora... Where are my paper works. AT!"

Konbvo stopped his mindless chatter and said to Turles of being concerned in a way. "What's wrong Turles, you have lost your important information?" Tilting his head to the side in a wondering way after asking this to him.

Raditz was done filing those paper works that Konbvo gave him earlier and started to listening of what was going down with that asshole.

He mused once more to himself. (Hmm... Turles... Turles... Hmm... That name...)

Stroking his chin to ponder some more but then looking up in a evil smile and closes the filing drawer with a light slam. When Raditz done that he walked away to his desk grabbing his own paper works and then spouted out aloud to his boss.

"Konbvo I'm done with my shift I am leaving for a few days to be with my group. I have done all other transactions for you and already filled them... So bye."

Doing a light devilish like wave way toward the two darkish skinned warriors and started to leave the place and then he was gone.

The green haired boy toy rolled his eyes when he done that and still awaiting to hear what Turles will say but the captain was being to focused in his own world. Turles brakes his concentration he was in and said "I have to go... I might need a whole new crew when I come back..."

As to saying he's got a plan to wipe out his whole team because they are nothing more then klutz. So Konbvo responded in a sigh to captain's very well scary threat toward his own men.

"Turles, well when you do find them let me know and I will be looking at elite warriors who can be your temporary Lieutenant and lower subordinates."

Konbvo coughed then by walking away from Turles and walked in to his office closing the door behind himself. The once proud captain that had everything going right was falling apart from idiots being around him, he left this department that Konbvo owned in an angrily fast calm walk.

Turles still having the scouter on listening of the two bickering to their selves from the same subject of what had happen to Turles's important life changing information as he was walking down the corridors.

Keiru walked into Abokado's apartment by opening and closing the unlocked door seeing the two fighting even close to rolling onto the ground amongst them selves from fighting about something that was unaware to him.

"I didn't know it was mating season, what is going on?" He snickered in a chuckling manner from the two brawling with each other of punches and kicks.

They both stopped then pointed to each other at the same time stating to Keiru. "You lost the paper works!"

The ugly Saiyan said, "Hmm... What?" Crossing his arms awaiting for them to say what they were yelling and fighting about.

Bokai blurted out. "You didn't give me the paper works!" Rukkora shouted back."Yes! Yes I did!" Then stomping her feet from his false remarks she thought.

Keiru said to the both of them. "You both are right and wrong..." Letting out a confident grunt "Are you guys so stupid to not remember what happen before..." Pointing at both of them in anger.

Turles stopped his fast walking to stand in the middle of the hallway to hear what Keiru have to say of this blight that was happening to him.

The less attractive man's finger ended it's jester of pointing to both of them to Rukkora by saying to her. "Yes you did give it to him because you wanted him to have it for some reason but then..." Moving the finger that was pointing at her to Bokai and saying to him, "You didn't want it, then giving it to me because you wanted nothing of them..."

Rukkora replies in a happy tone. "So! If that happened where are the paper works, you still have them right?"

"Huh... No..." Keiru retracted his finger away from Bokai and responded to Rukkora's question. "You told me to give it to someone who can handle these kind of works because they were over your head." Saying in a grumble tone because he can see that wasn't suppose to happen apparently...

Turles ended Rukkora's connection of his scouter to call Keiru after hearing he was the last to have them. The very worried ugly man seen a little flashing light on his scouter, it was an incoming call from the captain. He turned on the connection by pressing the button to the captain call-line and lifting a finger to tell them both to shut the fuck up from doing that saying out aloud.

"Ah... Sir what do you need?" Awaiting what he will say hopefully nothing about paper works but Keiru had a gut feeling it was...

Turles replied in a calm but clearly pissed way."I was listening into the whole discussion of Rukkora and Bokai, because she left the scouter on when I called in asking her to bring... Those... Papers to me... So Keiru... May I ask whom got them now." Snarlingly after saying this to this poor Saiyan that was in the middle of the problem that was mostly caused from Rukkora and Bokai.

Keiru responded in a gently way trying to make it sound like it wasn't his fault in anyway.

"Well sir, after she told me to give it to some one. I asked my Intel of good men to tell me who would be the best to take care of them and... Well I gave it to a fellow named Raditz." Rubbing his side awaiting his captain to say something back but he doesn't.

Because Turles was musing to himself. (Raditz... No... It can't be the same fellow... He would of gotten an elite to do my work not a low class...) But sighing from that thought because by the way this was going it would be most likely it would have been him.

"Now tell me... Is this man being the same height as you, very long hair reaching to his knees and being a low class grunt..." Turles said in a soft but wishing that wasn't true voice.

The ugly Saiyan replied in a normal tone. "Yes... Yes... And no sir?" Pondering why he knew whom he almost gotten, it's clearly a different person he thought from when he said the low class because Keiru was thinking he got an elite warrior but then saying to Turles.

"You know me sir I would find people from the best of the elites... He works for the Working Elites for the Department, for All Warrior Class Need of Help?"

Turles couldn't resist to make a frustrated grunt saying back to him "Hehuh..." Like his heart was shot.

"Captain? Are you OK..." Keiru asked his captain in a upset way. "No, I am not OK... Where does this man live?" Turles said asking him in hopes he know where this warrior could be. "Oh well sir he's at the low class sector section complex in highest rank... Um DG-145 room? I thought he gotten that room because he was getting his place fixed? So I didn't think he was really low class from my in."

A woman's voice interrupted his chat with Turles, "I'm sorry but the call has been ended. Please try again." Keiru said in a confused way "What, Captain?" He then tried to call back to him by pressing some buttons but the woman's voice appeared again, "I'm sorry this scouter user has putting him or her self on do not disturber or has been destroyed from a battle. If this is important please contact 1-203 hot line." Keiru does a gasp of depression because apparently Turles closed the line.

The ugly man looked to the both of them seeing the fear on their faces because yeah they're in trouble now from the captain, so they started to think how to save their own asses...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The plan was to... Um wait... How did this turn into sex?**

Turles started to stare at the ceiling after ending the call with Keiru. That he was remembering what Konbvo said to him about this Saiyan named Raditz being a sneaky fellow conning his way into Konbvo's place. As well thinking back of that man giving him a familiar glare of hate.

(If I was him what would I do to a man like me if not already done so. I would destroy the liability and reputation of the warrior.) He thought to himself of this, looking forward down the halls seeing some people moving around minding their own business.

The captain decided on what to do now by planning on getting the works back forcefully from the Saiyan. So he started to walk once more but this time toward Raditz's place which was close to his newly rented room by a few corridors. Yet when the captain reached his apartment first of instantly stopping in front of his room he changed his mind of going to this long haired Saiyan's place. He decided it was to late into do anything because it's been a full day of shit going wrong so a couple of more hours wouldn't matter, it's most likely that this man has done what he thought from earlier.

He turned to his door pressing some buttons on a panel that was on the right side of the door, to make it unlock itself after putting the codes into it. Then grabbing onto the handle opening the door walking through it sighing as he done this. Again not making sure it was shut by fully walking in his place being tired from a very rough day from his second captain dieing, losing of the works and debating how to kill or get rid of his pathetic team.

Wrenching his aching neck then to his back of a dull pain that was coursing through his body from running around all day. The tired captain unlatched the scouter off his ear and walked into his bed room standing in the middle of it. He thrown the device on the bed watching it bounce onto it then falling off of the other side of the bed hitting the ground. Grunting from hearing his scouter smacking against the floor but not caring if it's broken now, he started to pull the bottom rim of his armor then by lifting it up over his body and off himself. Throwing that on the ground and scratched the side of his abs that always gets itchy from pulling off the suit. Kicking of his boots off to where ever they landed from them leaving his feet as well taking his gloves and doing the same with them too. He does some very sexy stretches hearing some popping from his back releasing some pain of the tight muscles to his joints in his body. Turles then puts his thumb in the rim of his spandex like shorts by gripping firmly onto this clothing so he could start pulling down on it so he could sleep in the nude...

"Getting a little R rating... Aren't we." A cynical voice appeared out of no where when Turles was trying to stripe down to his naked state.

Slowly lifting his shorts back up being half down from when this voice came out of the blue. Standing strong from being bent over trying to take his clothing off, then by shifting his eyes to the corner of the room from where he heard this eery voice.

All he seen was a black fluffy fur like thing in a chair in the corner of the dark side of the room facing the opposite way from him. A folder appear in a lifting motion from the blackness of it as well a hand attach to the file. Turles shifted his eyes again to his mirror seeing Raditz looking toward him in the reflexion of it. This Long haired Saiyan stood up from sitting in this chair when he seen Turles spotting him.

"You know you have to remember in making sure to shut the door of your place since we low class scum do love to brake into easy apartments like... This one... Very much!" Raditz said in a low scheming way. Now facing Turles shaking the file as into showing him that he has his little precious paper works.

The captain stood there unmoved not looking at his file but watching Raditz walking toward him in a slow calm slyly way. Turles had a ready to kill expression on his face by thinking of just ending this weakling's life right at this second by gripping his right fist.

The tall warrior stopped a few feet away from Turles staring into his eyes with his own evil like glare and said.

"Well we meet again. Not for the second time. Oh no no... But for the third time, so I believe these paper works to be yours." Raditz said in a hmm very deliciously and devilish way to this darken skinned Saiyan.

Turles was still tightening his fist from earlier as he was planning to snap this fellows neck but when Raditz said third time the elite warrior relaxed a bit from wondering what this man meant by that.

"Third time you say?" Doing a one hum chuckle from what he believe an idiot that can't add because no one would dare to fight a high class warrior like him, specially if it was a barely surpassing a thousand in power level one.

Turles turned to the side toward Raditz to look at this Saiyan's very confident look of I'm not fucking around you know what I mean type way. Before he could say anything to what he thought was a pretty stupid Saiyan before him, Raditz spoke in a deep sexy like voice.

"You high elites are just pathetic people... Not able to remember what you have done to lower folks. Bumping into them and not excusing yourselves from their clearly rude actions... Just typical."

Raditz was getting more pissed from Turles being such a vulgar pig but yet wasn't surprised from his actions because some to nearly all elites are this way anyway.

The elite captain just remembered that he did brushed against a fellow in a hallway earlier to what Raditz meant, because it was when he was trying to get a gay guy at a bar to fuck it's brains out. Which was a very big waste of his time and probably made this whole situation happen for his lack of caring and from indulging himself on sex.

"I remember but why dribble about that while you have my paper works. I can just kill you now and get them back that way."

Smiled in his own trademarked grin and swinging his tail side to side because Turles was getting very excited from the little word play he was having with Raditz.

Raditz does a malicious giggle at Turles. "All so a typical way of an elite to think of just killing a man to salving the problem." After he was doing this strange out burst of a laughter speech to this confused aroused man. The low class warrior walked up closer to Turles and responded in an excitingly over exaggeration of his own voice to what he thought an ignorant elite in front of himself.

"True, why whine about some little bump because of your little threat to my life!" Wiggling the papers at Turles and then stopping in front of the man looking down in an evil expression toward him towering before this darkened skinned warrior with his great height compared to this elite.

"But see if you do kill me you have to worry if I don't or do have friends that I given copy of this very yummy works in my hands. Or even... If these are true real deal ones and I'm not just holding fake ones to fuck with your little mind. I could just destroy your life for you bumping into me by burning them. Right now."

Turles was looking up at Raditz when this long haired Saiyan approached him telling the elite his thoughts of the matter and the captain sighed then by chuckling afterward from Raditz was still stuck on that retarded bump. He responded to Raditz's words by expressing his own more menacing glare like smile but not saying anything to the low class warrior when doing this.

Raditz stepped back from Turles's reaction and gets in a fighting pose to fight this dark tanned warrior. The tall Saiyan was thinking to himself that he finally gotten this man pissed off as to what he wanted the elite warrior to be, to teach this man you can't push around low class Saiyans and get away with it.

"You won't burn them because I would snap your neck from you doing it and... Friends? I don't believe you would share these important information with others and or just anyone unless you needed to... Really you do not want to fuck with me anymore."

Turles putting his hands on his hips after saying this to him and swinging his tail in a more sexual way, being fully aroused that Raditz doesn't see him having tight shorts from his erection.

"I've been through the murdering game before... I know you know that an elite can get away with murder... Specially killing low class warriors... Very... Easy..."

Raditz gets in a stronger pose from being caught on his fib and was ready to defend himself from Turles, but the captain calmly stated to him after saying the creepy threat to this Saiyan.

"Since you have please me by showing me how... Gutsy you are. I will give you... " Looking to the side then back to ready for battle mode Raditz and said. "10k Zenis right now and or If you already finished them to what my grunt Keiru ordered you to do. I will add anther 40k Zenis to the 10k because I have heard good things about your talents from your boss."

The low class warrior did some quick repeated blinks to showing to him he was confused of him changing the subject and by replying to Turles."What! I don't believe you." Striking a harder pose in wanting to kicking his ass more for Turles making that joke he thought, because no elite warrior would blindly just give that large amount of cash to a stranger like this.

Turles said in a soft sexy tone from Raditz's rebuttal. "Fine... I believe you have it completed." Turles walked away from him then walking to the other side of his bed bending over grabbing onto the scouter on the floor. He is hoping he didn't brake it from that little toss, placing the scouter against his ear pressing some buttons to call up on it to a man from a bank. Standing up now from getting the scouter and looking at Raditz to see what his expressions are when he's going to call a fellow he knew very well.

"Hello Chah, this is Turles from the Paradox Group. I need you to send 50 thousand to a fellow named Raditz, Saiyan, light about 7 foot tall with hair that is wildly long about 6 foot in length and works for the Working Elites for the Department for All Warrior Class Need of Help as a... Grunt or some form of work."

Raditz dropped his arms in disbelief still holding the folder in his hand of what this man was doing. He wanted to fight this warrior not to get money from it. He would of won the battle because Raditz had an ace in the hole that would of worked. The long haired Saiyan started to check his scouter with his free hand to see if it was there by pressing some buttons and seen it was true. Being amazed that Turles knew someone inside the banking department to make this fast transaction with so little information.

Turles the very noble to his own words captain when he wanted to be had an expression oh yeah I did it and what are you going to do now type look. The stern captain walked up to Raditz in a sexy pace still wagging his tail in a flicker of pleasure like jiggles producing pheromones of Raditz exciting him.

The elite warrior was right in front of Raditz's body nearly chest to chest and grabbing on to the file in a yanking motion out of his hand. Throwing them onto the dresser that he snarfed from him then tossing the scouter that he owned on it too. That they were standing across from it being close to the bed, he then looked into Raditz's unique roundish eyes with such passion.

Raditz does a puckered frowned from Turles grabbing the paper works out of the grip of his hand but when he looked into Turles's normal type eyes, seeing a sight of gosh you are one sexy fellow look. Raditz's eyes widen from getting into something he wasn't planning on being with the elite man? Before he could do anything Turles mutter softly but super hot and sexy.

"That was fun... But, I won this little play." Turles puts his hand on Raditz's rim of his suit's collar and pulling him down in a fast jerking motion in order to kiss Raditz in a deeply fashion to this confused low class warrior. Turles was thinking that Raditz would freak out maybe even shoving him off and he would give a chuckle of pleasure of the display from the long haired man being in disgust but...

The long haired Saiyan does brake away from the kissing for a few seconds from the shock of Turles wrangling him into it but with out any delay Raditz kissed Turles back of his own kisses. Turles's tail stands on end being all fluffy like from the surprised kissed back, Turles growled from Raditz display and nips the low class warrior's lower lip braking the skin some.

Raditz stopped kissing Turles to touch his own damage lip with his hand from the elite biting him. "Oh! Wasn't expecting me to enjoy that little peck didn't you. Shame, shame, shame... You shouldn't start something that you are not going to go on." Saying this to the dark skinned warrior in a very deep sexy tone licking his lower lip once of tasting the blood that was leaking out of the wound. Then using some kai energy on his finger tips to burn it a bit to seal it up from Turles's reaction of being surprised by him kissing back.

"Nha. What makes you think I don't want it?" Turles replied back flaunting his tail more. That his pheromones are very intoxicating now that you couldn't help from smelling it if you were next to him. Raditz dropped his hand down from touching the now sealed cut and sniffed the air realizing Turles does mean business of him wanting to get it on. So then Raditz grinned by wagging his own tail in pleasure of the sweetly but musky scent that the elite was making in front of him.

Raditz takes off his scouter then tossing it on the dresser next to Turles's device and at the same time they started to kiss each other with very deep tongued kisses.

-So they started performing coitus and after this very hot sex-

They were both panting and deepen breathing from the sex they just preformed. Turles pulled himself out of Raditz and laying on his back next to him. Leaving out a sigh of satisfaction of the long haired warrior's performance because he was just remembering the sex he had earlier from that fellow of it being awful.

The elite captain was thinking of kicking Raditz out of his apartment though he was to tired to shout any threats and or get up and literally kicking him out. So Turles rolled to his side away from the low class grunt then closing his eyes to sleep of what's left of the night away. Not caring to what Raditz was doing by staying in his bed and expecting this warrior to sleep as well with him.

So he thought?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Some loyalty are in questions and some have been destroyed. **

It is morning now drawing close to noon and the captain awaken in a boggy but well rested state. Stretching of the cramped position from leaning forward in his sleep on his side. He wiped his eyelids from any dried up crusted tears from his eye's producing moisture in the night. Smirking of recalling that he just had sex last night with Raditz and expecting the long haired warrior to be still in bed. As well thinking to get his second helpings from the fellow since he so kindly let the low class grunt stay within his place. Turles turned over in hoping the man's back was facing toward his body so he could grapple him and have his way with Raditz's behind. Yet when he did Raditz wasn't there that the long haired warrior must of left during his sleeping. Growling from realizing he was gone then turning over to the corner of the bedside to siting up.

"Son of a bitch! Of course the first time I let my whore to stay it leaves." Snarling after making the remark then by giving a long stretch to loosening up his muscles for the new day.

Looking down on his body and the bed seeing that Raditz released himself quite a lot on him. He enjoyed seeing the sight because it made him feel he satisfied the man.

"Huh... Well he gotten extra excited didn't he." Turles chuckled from saying this to himself. Fallowing by a grunted growl because normally he could care less if he pleased his man whore nor caring if he had done a good job in doing so.

Turning his head to the side away from looking at the sexy mess by standing now from sitting on the bed to glancing over toward the dresser expecting the files to be gone. Because he thought Raditz would be a one two timing man but seen the paper works haven't moved, though one of the scouters were gone.

Seeing that of easing his mind of the possible predicament Turles walked toward the bathroom to take a shower because a rag bath will not do this time for cleanliness. He walked to the shower and by turning on the shower-head, stepping in it not closing the curtain when walking in. Letting the water hitting his body then by grabbing a loaf a like item. Applying some soap to this cleaning appliance, rubbing it all over his body removing the fun filth from the night he had. When Turles was done with cleaning his body he grabbed onto the shampoo/conditioner bottle, flipping the lid and squeezing it to put in his hand to place it in his hair to clean it all so since Turles had to take a shower. Being done by using and rinsing out the shampoo/conditioner from his hair that he turned off the shower head, stepping out then by walking to the lower drawers to opening them up to get a towel. After grabbing one out of the cabernet he then walked out of the bathroom with towel in hand. He started to use the towel by rubbing it on his body and then the drooped wet hair to dry it up some.

/ Ding, Dong! Ding Dong! /

"Hurh..." Turles looked over to the door from the door bell ringing he pondered to whom it could be. He walked over to the door and opening it up to find Bokai standing there. The scarred up man looked like him being in some kind of worried state. Bokai tried to prevent himself to glanced down and up on Turles's body since he could tell that his captain was not wearing a towel on his waist yet.

"Sir I need to talk to you..." Needing his hands in a frustrating way toward his captain.

Turles rolled his eyes that he could care less of what his subordinate wanted to talk about and by doing this action to Bokai he had walked away from him. Still drying his hair from all the water that was still within it. Placing the towel on his waist now and Turles moved over to the dresser then picking up the file. Opening it up and started to read Raditz's handy works to these papers and seeing what he had done to them, that if the long haired warrior fucked them up and or made it better for him.

Bokai fallowed him by looking on the ground when Turles put on the towel and from doing this not noticing that Turles picked up some paper like things. He thought the paper works were still gone and Bokai wanted Turles to forgive him for some how losing them. He felt it might of been of himself being a jerk to Rukkora then by making her confused of telling Keiru to give the folder to a man that was probably bad from out of frustration of his own laziness.

"Sir, I just wanted you to know that it was all my fault and I take full blame to this. I will do anything to be forgiven for... Anything you want I will be pleased to do for you... Sir." Still needing his hands and thinking that Turles is going to kill him and or make him do things which he is not into.

Bokai was thinking to himself after stating that to his captain. (Oh god no way did I come here... I'm just going to get fuck in anyway maybe being screwed is not better than dieing...)

He looked up at his captain because Turles wasn't replying with his quote. When Bokai did the elite captain just had a blank stare at his subordinate to that Turles awaited for him to say more. Bokai froze from the sight of Turles's expression that he couldn't help to say anything else and he finally saw the paper works in his captain's hands, finding out hisself doing something incredibly stupid.

"Sir! Are those the paper works?" Bokai stopped rubbing his hands together and pointed to them in a stupid fashion.

Turles watched in a not so pleased manner to Bokai's reaction of what he was holding and responded back to his idiotic grunt.

"Yeah the man, um... Raditz came by my place to talk about the dilemma of the situation." Muttering in a soft laughing way after saying this to Bokai.

"What do you mean Bokai of you'll do anything I'd see pleasing?" Tossing the folder on the dresser and crossing his arms to watch Bokai digging him self in a deeper hole from the questionable of loyalty to his captain.

Bokai's eyes widen from his remark and responded fast. "Well, I... I was going to hunt this man down for you and... Get the works for you! Yes... Yes that I'll risk my life to show how I am ah..."

The captain spouted in a deepen tone by interrupting Bokai's chatting. "Risking your life for what Bokai? Fighting a thousand power level man."

Turles expression changed to wonderingly and happy mode to pissed mood because of Bokai's response back with to being not what his grunt was begging. To that he knew what he meant he'll do anything as to referring to having sex with him but Bokai is cowardly backing out of it.

"Tell me again how strong you are because I'm sure I hired one of the strongest that your power level being."

Grunting out from replying to Bokai's stupid excuse. "Three thousand or am I wrong." Turles stared to fluttering flicks of his upper lip of anger at his subordinate.

"Yeah you are wrong, I'm Three thousand five hundred." Bokai spouted without thinking and finding out he said that screaming in his head.

Expecting his captain that was clearly stronger than himself to finish him off in where he stood but Turles just chuckled from the humorist bring down from his grunt.

"You're lucky that I had a good night. That if it wasn't for you, Rukkora and Keiru fucking up. I would of not gotten my works done in a timely fast manner and to a tip down professional job from... Raditz?" Turles looked off to the side a bit surprised by saying this because when he read the works that Raditz had done. Still being questionable about his work since he was a low class warrior and he knew he was smart but normally only higher ups would know elite stuff like these papers.

"Konbvo either though is a conman himself would never trick me. Then again Konbvo does let things slide sometimes, though he over looks things and or has a blind eye when he's not keeping a vision on his objectives." Turles muttered under his breath not letting his grunt hear himself out loud of his chatter.

"Don't you ever gravel to me again or I will kill you from the lacking respect to me, to your captain." Shifting his eyes to Bokai but not moving his head of bluntly shouting this fact to the pathetic warrior before him.

Bokai lowered his head cowardly toward his captain and without any delay Turles walked past him and now being behind the scarred up man then by saying.

Since my man whore left me without a good morning fucking I need you..."

Bokai lifted his head fast of fright from his captain's quick pace and to what Turles was saying; of this guy leaving before giving a last minute sex. Not letting his captain finish his talking that he assumed his boss wanted him to finish what that guy didn't then by turning around. He was going to plant a kiss onto Turles but the captain stepped to the side, letting his subordinate stumble forward tripping onto the ground be forth his leader.

"Hurn, what is wrong with you Bokai. Do you think I always have sex on the mind." Stepping on Bokai's back snarling at his grunt from the absurdness to his actions.

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on planet Vegeta and or even... I would become straight and fuck a woman before you, if the female was still alive from the problematical fabrication to this visualization of our world ending. Get the hell out Bokai I'll just do it my self... I don't need this to happen again to me anyway since I can't trust you... Now."

Stepping off of Bokai then by walking to the dresser to get out a new pair of shorts and new gloves putting them on by removing his towel. He walked toward his armor that was on the ground putting that on and slipping his boots on his feet by stepping into them.

While Turles was doing this Bokai gets up off of the ground, he understood his captain If he talked anymore that Turles would most likely will end his pettiness from where he stood if he contiuned on. Bokai left his captain by walking out of the opened door and went off to do his own things until Turles needed him, if even he does to that Turles doesn't trust his loyalty anymore.

Turles walked back to the dresser and picked up the folder as well grabbing the scouter then attaching it to his ear. So the captain set forth upon himself to give the paper works to Konbvo. He guessed he had to do it anyway because he wanted to talk to Konbvo of Raditz's work since this went through all the channels and wondering to if what all Raditz had done was legit or not.

Walking out the door but suddenly stopping because he recalled Raditz's quote. 'You know you have to remember in making sure to shut the door since we low class scum do love to brake into easy apartments...'

Snorted from remembering that because he usually doesn't heed other peoples words; actually more then less doesn't care to remember them if they even do help him. Flicking his tail in a fast swinging swoosh onto the door handle and slamming the door shut.

/ Smack! Click clak. /

Hearing the door shut and locking itself he then walked on down the halls to go to Working Elites for the Department, for All Warrior Class Need of Help or by short term Weftdfawnoh.

He got there that Turles walked in by swinging the door open fast continuously walking by not stopping and going to open the other door on the other side of the small room. That it's the door entrance to the main office where Konbvo and Raditz were. When he grabbed onto the door handle and unlatching it to enter in it the very short man at the desk blurted out.

"Hey! You're not allowed to go back there unless you have an appointment and..." The man looked up because it was fucking around again not doing his job and realized that same fellow whom picked him up that was going to kill him from before.

Turles glanced back at the fellow and seeing it found out it was him so he opened the door slowly. Still looking at this little man and stood there for a few minutes still giving the death glare toward it. He walked in the room after the very awkward time and the man sat there happy that Turles didn't attack him or anything by sighing and saying. "I don't need this drama I need to quit."

Turles walked by Raditz's desk and saw he wasn't there when he walked up to Konbvo's office door. He grabbed onto the door handle but feeling it was locked when he jiggled it. He lets go of the handle then by knocking on the door with the back of his knuckles and shouted in a normal tone.

"Let me in Konbvo." Awaiting for his friend to let him in and so a few seconds later Konbvo did let him in by opening the door and replied back. "Oh hey great timing I have a man for you to see." The green haired warrior said softly to him.

Turles walked in and Konbvo was still holding onto the door handle of the door that the pretty boy toy decided to leave the door open. Letting go of it and walking to the man whom stood up from his seat to greet the captain by saying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Reaching out to in order to shake Turles's free hand.

Which Turles does shake it and looking at the young fellow seeing a cocky grin on his face. Turles replied with a warm welcomed voice but yet very rude intention to it.

"Yeah... No it is not leave. Konbvo I would like to talk about the paper works." Turles walked over to a free chair sitting down and looking at his friend. Assuming that Konbvo will kick out the cretin and chat about this matter of the papers he's holding as well maybe about Raditz.

Konbvo and the new guy stood there in shock from the abrupt words from Turles saying that to them.

The dark green haired man said in a lax voice, "I guess you're not to his liking, thanks for coming in for my request of the interview." Crossing his arm being not pleased with this decision and will not defend the man. Because he knows once Turles's mind was made up it would be telling a rock to move, which rocks of course can't move on it's own by being asked to.

The stranger just stared at them both while they were doing the same and so the man sighed in anger. He saw that if he did say anything it wouldn't make any difference, so the man left the room by closing the open door when walking out of their asking.

Konbvo does a pouted look for a few seconds then by walking over to his desk and sat down. Uncovering the crossed arms to lending out his hand wanting the papers that Turles preferred to do instead.

"You've found them... Huh? I thought it would take weeks if not more from your reaction of them losing it. " Konbvo chuckled from the humor of this and then saying "So did you kill your crew?" Still chuckling because Turles's actions back yesterday being a bit funny in a scary way too.

Turles gives the paper works to his friend and replied in a not so pleased tone. "Of course not... I don't need more drama of worrying of getting a new team..."

The captain started to watch Konbvo fiddling with his paper works to see his reactions of them. Because if he spots anything wrong or odd that he will pop up the question about Raditz.

"Konbvo... Are these papers to your expectations? I wanted to know if their good enough to get a top notch temporary second captain."

The dark green haired Saiyan was still looking at them reading each words very carefully and started to write on some new paper works that he pulled out of his drawer from the desk.

"Good is an understatement..." Flipping front and back on Turles's paper works to see the fallowing whom signed them.

"I see nothing wrong that you have edited the credential and personal information numbers correctly. If I was a higher up and or wanting to work for you, to being you done all this research yourself. These papers here are worth to be looked upon, I do say even you gone to the warriors whom signed on these. Making you look like you are a top dog like your father." Writing some more on the new papers and in proceeding to say to Turles. "I didn't realize you were into this stuff."

If Turles heard Konbvo right that he couldn't tell that Raditz done the work for him. Turles closed his eyes that he was debating if he should tell Konbvo he didn't do them and or to not have an up hand on Raditz. Because when his subordinate Kieru finds a man from in private Intel of information their usually in the do this and don't tell party. He had a feeling that the long haired warrior might screw with him again if he does. Opening his eyes in deciding to not squeal on Raditz that he done them and not himself.

"So anyway... Konbvo I'm wondering wheres that guy? Ummm... Raditz? I didn't see him here." Looking up at the ceiling remembering the great fucking he done but quickly snapping to. The oddness of thinking of when he screwed this guy at that moment to being it was effecting his train of thought.

Konbvo replied "Oh he went with his team though I think he is out doing other things before being with them." Of being done with his writing he placed Turles's folder in a safe drawer, which he opened and closed with a key that was on his wrist.

The captain stood up from his seat. "I will see you later, let me know of your other choices of temporary second captains." He started to walk away from the still sitting green haired warrior and opening then closing the office door.

A few moments later before Turles fully left that his friend reopens his own door and said in a shouting way. "Hey! Why did you wanted to know where is Raditz?" Making a hum grumble because he wanted to know now why he asked.

Turles stopped and turned his head to look at Konbvo expressions of wanting and need of this information.

"It's none of your business, if you want to know so badly you find it out yourself. Go ask him about it." Turles turn his head forward once more and walked off leaving his friend in a stupor.

The dark skinned warrior started to leave the place and by opening and closing the secondary door. He glanced over to the man at the desk he saw the guy being in fear and was in a way begging to him don't get close please. Turles rolled his eyes when seeing that and carried on by leaving the place of opening then closing the last sets of doors to Weftdfawnoh.

He thought to find Raditz but decided not to by musing while he was walking down the halls. (So what... I did have a good fucking with him. It's just a waste of my time to hunt it down and personally he's not my type anyway.)


End file.
